Feisty Love
by tauruschorus
Summary: Ash and Misty have already began dating, but is Dawn jealous? And what happens when Kenny "overhears" Dawn and Misty's talk about their love interests? Contains: Penguinshipping and Pokeshipping
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! Sorry for the delay, but I was having a little trouble with my computer… This story has both of my favorite couples in it (Pokeshipping and Penguinshipping)! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Dedication: I dedicate this story to my Mommy (tee hee) for actually knowing who Kenny is! I love her soooooo much! Thanks for being the best Mommy you can be!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or any of the characters, places, etc.**

Chapter 1—Feisty Love

"Thanks again for inviting me to travel with you guys." Misty said to Dawn, Brock, and Ash, as they were about to eat their breakfast. All the pokemon and teenagers were excited to have Misty join them. "No problem!" Brock looked at Misty in pleasure. She smiled up at Brock and then at Ash. Ash smiled back at her.

Dawn noticed and thought, _that's so nice…_ Just that second, they heard a voice. "Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Dawn almost fell out her chair when she saw who it was. "Kenny!?" She looked at him in disbelief. "That's me!" He laughed. Pikachu and Piplup stood up in excitement to see Kenny.

"Who's that?" Misty whispered in Ash's ear. "Oh, Kenny, this is Misty; Misty this is Kenny, Dawn's friend." Ash introduced them. "It's nice to meet you, Kenny!" Misty greeted him, by putting out her hand. "Same here." Kenny said as he shook her hand firmly.

"So, what are you doing here Kenny?" Brock asked him. "Oh, well, I'm going to enter the Hearthome Contest, and I guess I just ran into you." Kenny answered Brock. Pikachu and Piplup exchanged excited glances.

Dawn spoke to Kenny, "You're going to be in the Hearthome Contest?" Dawn's face brightened. "That's right; and I'm gonna win it this time, 'DeeDee'!" Kenny laughed, as did Ash and Brock. Dawn blushed at their laughter, but she was relieved that Misty didn't have a clue.

Misty tapped Ash on the shoulder, and gave him a confused look. "That's what Kenny calls Dawn to annoy-…" Before Ash could finish, Dawn gave him a look that made him back down.

When Kenny saw the look on Dawn's face he thought he should change the subject, "So, Misty, are you traveling with them?" Kenny noticed Misty's hand on Ash's shoulder and gave them a confused look.

Misty and Ash looked at each other and back at Kenny. Ash then answered his question, "Yep." Ash and Misty smiled at him. Kenny nodded, hoping that someone would talk so he didn't have to.

Misty figured Kenny wasn't going to talk anytime soon so she did, "I'm glad to join these guys." Misty laughed and looked especially at Ash, who laughed too. Kenny gave Ash a look, and Ash returned it with a huge smile, and he grabbed Misty's free hand.

"Moving on," Kenny turned to Dawn, "are you going to be in the Hearthome Contest too?" Kenny new that she was going to say yes, but he really didn't know what to say. "Yes, and I'm going to beat you, again." Dawn smiled playfully at him, and he returned the look.

"Well, we'll just have to find out when it happens." Kenny gave her an innocent look, and Dawn smiled.

Brock then spoke up, "So Kenny, do you want to eat with us?" Brock asked Kenny as he finished setting up the food and dishes. "Sure, why not?" Kenny answered as Brock nodded and pointed to the chair next to Dawn. "Thanks." Kenny said to Brock as he sat down. Dawn briefly smiled at him and then looked away. Piplup noticed, but didn't want to say anything.

**A/N: Yay! I love Kenny!! Anyways…I know you guys want me to make a sequel to "School of Poke-Kids: It's a Happy New Year" but I had to get this out of the way…Plus, I cant really think of a way to start it, so if you have any ideas, just tell me. Please review! The next chappie is all about my fave shippies; so keep on reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again! I hope you enjoyed the last chappie! Well here's the second one!**

**Dedication: Look at the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Again, look at the last chapter!**

**ENJOY!**

Chapter 2—The Loving, the Jealous, and the Clueless

After breakfast...

Pikachu played with the other pokemon, and Ash and Misty decided to go out for a walk.

"Okay…" Brock said as he watched the couple walk off hand in hand. Dawn ignored Brock and said dreamingly, "They're so cute together." Kenny pay close attention to Dawn's gaze. He always wondered why girls liked romance so much. But what Kenny didn't know was that at the same time Dawn was thinking, _if only that were __**us**_ (A/N: You know what I mean when I say _**us.**_ ;-p)

"Wow, Ash. I am so excited!" Misty exclaimed as she and Ash were completely out of the camp sight. "Why?" Ash laughed. Misty looked straight in his dark brown eyes and spoke softly, "I don't really know. I guess it's just a feeling." Misty explained.

"I see." Ash said smoothly and kissed her lightly on the cheek. Misty giggled at Ash being so romantic. _He really changed._ Misty thought as she remembered how Ash could've been a few years back. Ash was always so immature, and clueless about love; Brock was amazed at how clueless he was, because it was so obvious that Misty liked him.

"You're so cute when you giggle like that, Mist." Ash laughed. Misty laughed too, blushing. She always loved it when Ash called her that…well now anyway…. They lightly kissed each other on the lips.

"I'm so happy that I'm traveling with you." Misty spoke softly as she stared deep into his dark chocolate brown eyes strong feelings filling her own eyes. Ash noticed that it made her look even more gorgeous then she already was. "Misty, you're so beautiful." Ash stated, starting to build their love and trust for each other.

Ash kissed Misty for real. As Misty kissed Ash she finally started to realize why she was so excited; because it was always her dream for this to be happening to her…Finally getting together with her one true love. Ash and Misty really loved the feeling of the kiss.

"Gross." Kenny said to Dawn while watching Ash and Misty kiss. They were away from the camp sight too, but in a different place than Ash and Misty. Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes. "You're such a boy," Dawn laughed, "I happen to think this is romantic." Dawn said to Kenny. "And that proves that _you're_ such a girl." He laughed as Dawn had before.

"That's right and proud of it! C'mon, let's give these two some privacy." Dawn laughed as she got up and started to walk away from where the two were sitting in the grass. Then she noticed that Kenny was still sitting down.

"Kenny." Dawn spoke to him with humor in her voice. "Help me up." Kenny whined. Dawn giggled and grabbed his arm to help him up. When he finally got to his feet, Dawn quickly let go of his arm and blushed. "What?" Kenny noticed her blushing. "Nothing!" Dawn spoke fast. "Let's go." Dawn told him. They then walked off.

"So, now what?" Kenny asked Dawn as they walked to the camp sight. "Well I'm pretty excited about Ash and Misty." Dawn tried to start a conversation. "Why? It's not like you were the one who got a boyfriend." Kenny stated. "I know, I can't really explain it; I guess it's just a girl thing."

"Right…" Kenny replied. "It's a feeling you just wouldn't understand." Dawn told him. "Oh…" Kenny spoke quietly. "Well would you mind telling me what that feeling might be?" Kenny said with a lot of humor in his voice. "In your dreams." Dawn laughed, as did Kenny.

_I wish that were us out there instead of Ash and Misty. But that's probably never going to happen…_Dawn thought to herself. But Kenny hadn't a clue what Dawn was thinking right now. He was just as clueless as Ash used to be about love.

When Kenny and Dawn finally got back to the camp sight Dawn thought, _maybe Misty can help me…_

**A/N: I hoped you liked this chapter! I thought there was a lot of shippiness in this chapter and it took me HOURS to finish! Oh, and in case you are wondering where Brock was this whole time, he was just with the pokemon at the camp sight, so yeah… I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again! Okay, I had ideas for this chapter for weeks! I **_**really **_**hope you like this chappie! **

**Dedication: Okay, mom, I know you think I know too much about romance so I'm just here to agree with you…I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but just about everyone in the world knows I want to!**

Chapter 3—Love Interests

"Finally, you're back!" Dawn ran over to Misty when the couple had returned. "What's wrong, Dawn?" Misty looked at her in concern. "Oh, nothing." Dawn looked down at her feet.

The group of friends stared at her until Misty spoke up, "Hey Dawn, do you think we could talk?" Misty asked Dawn, still concerned. "Sure." Dawn looked up at Misty, who let go of Ash's hand and gave Dawn a hand signal to follow her.

"So, what's up?" Misty asked Dawn softly when they were away from the camp sight. Dawn hesitated for awhile, but just said it, "How the heck do you get a boyfriend?!" Misty looked at her deeply concerned. "Dawn, I had no idea that you-…" Dawn cut Misty off, "I don't…I do…I don't know…" Dawn started to cry gently.

"Hey, Dawn, I used to feel this way about Ash. Trust me, you don't have to worry." Misty put her hand on Dawn's shoulder to calm her down. "How could I not worry?" Dawn cried even harder. She blushed when she realized how much she was really crying.

Misty and Dawn continued to speak to each other, while Kenny glanced at the girls. He couldn't help but try to hear what they were saying. He knelt down to make sure they wouldn't see him.

"I guess it was just because of his love for pokemon." Misty answered the question that Kenny had missed. "And what about you?" Misty asked Dawn. "Well I guess if you know a guy for so long you grow to like him." Dawn laughed.

Kenny was completely confused. _What's she talking about? _He thought.

"You know, I don't know why but I always wanted a guy that could cook." Misty said followed by some laughter from both of the girls. "Why?" Dawn asked Misty, still laughing. "I don't really know." Misty answered Dawn back.

"Okay, well, ever since I started my journey as a Pokemon coordinator, I wanted to go with a boy that was able to be…creative. Like, a poem, maybe…I don't know…" Dawn blushed and looked away from Misty when she realized how stupid that sounded.

_Hmm… _Kenny thought as he heard what Dawn had said.

"Dawn that's beautiful!" Misty gushed. "Really?" Dawn asked Misty with a smile. "Sure! That's really mature of you!" Misty smiled at Dawn, while Dawn returned it with a smile of her own.

"I guess you need creativity to be a contest coordinator, and I think poems are really creative." Dawn spoke softly without eye contact with Misty.

When Misty noticed that Dawn wasn't feeling so comfortable about telling her all of this, she spoke in a comforting voice, "Dawn, it's okay, you're not traveling with only boys anymore; I understand you." Dawn looked up at Misty and smiled.

The girls kept on talking about what their love interests were, but all Kenny could pay attention to was what Dawn was saying.

Misty told Dawn that she liked the kind of guy that could cook, loved pokemon and treated them right, successful, and hard-working; but all Kenny was able to pay attention to was what she said about cooking; while Dawn said she liked the kind of boy that was creative, was able to right a poem, and someone that she could feel close to.

_Well, since she said you have to be creative to be a contest coordinator, I guess I have that down…and, I knew her forever so maybe that means I'm close to her…but…a poem?! I can't write a poem…or at least I think I can't…_ Kenny thought to himself as the girls had finished talking.

Kenny then walked over to where Ash and Pikachu were; while Brock was making lunch and talking to the girls.

**A/N: Okay, I know that chapter seemed short, but it took me a long time to write so PLEASE review! Love ya! Okay, onto the next chappie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I really need help on how I'm going to start my new "Poke-Kids" story, so if you have any ideas, please write them in the reviews. **

**Dedication: Mommy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon…but that would be soooo awesome!!!!!**

Chapter 4—What Did She Say?

"Hey, Kenny." Ash said as Kenny sat down next to him at the table. "Hi." Kenny spoke back to him. "Pika!" Pikachu said. Kenny smiled and gave Ash a serious look, "Ash, I was just walking and I kinda heard some of things the girls were saying…" "You mean you were eavesdropping on them." Ash smirked. "Yeah, pretty much…" Kenny admitted.

"I'm sure it was hard to walk away from a girl's conversation." Ash said. "Yeah, but this wasn't your average 'girly girlish' conversation." Kenny explained. "What are you talking about?" Ash asked confused. "What I mean is that…" Kenny leaned closer to Ash and changed his normal voice into a whisper,

"they were talking about their love interests." Kenny stated. "Really? What did Misty say?" Ash gave Kenny his undivided attention. "Why do you care? Misty's already your girlfriend." Kenny asked him. "I don't know, just tell me!" Ash was getting restless. "Okay, okay. Well, she said she wanted to go with a guy that could cook." Kenny laughed. "Why?" Ash laughed as well. "She said she didn't know why." Kenny told him. "Okay, well, what else did she say?" Ash asked.

"I didn't really pay attention to that…" Kenny said, hoping that Ash wasn't going to ask him why; but he apparently wasn't in luck, "How come?" Ash smirked again. Kenny shrugged while blushing with a look of regret.

"Well then why did you tell me about this in the first place?" Ash asked Kenny. "I don't know, I guess I just needed to talk to someone about this, and I think it would be kind of stupid of me to talk about this with one of the girls." Kenny laughed. "You're right." Ash laughed as well.

"Well, what do you need to talk about?" Ash asked. Kenny blushed and spoke, "H-how do you write a poem?" Kenny closed his eyes so he couldn't see Ash's reaction. "A poem?" Ash asked surprised and then added, "What did Dawn say she wanted to go with a boy that wrote a poem?" Ash smirked.

Kenny blushed even harder and retorted, "No! I don't like Dawn! Gross!" "Then why do you want to write a poem?" Ash laughed and Kenny fell silent. "Well-…" Kenny started after a few seconds, but Ash cut him off,

"So, she wants to go out with someone that can cook?" Ash tried to make sure Misty had actually said that. "Uh, yeah." Kenny was relieved Ash had changed the subject.

But before Ash could speak again, an idea ran through Kenny's mind and he said, "Wait! Ash I have to go take care of something! I'll be right back!" Kenny exclaimed and ran off.

"Pi pika pi chu (What was that all about?)?" Pikachu asked as it watched Kenny run off. "I don't know, buddy." Ash answered his pokemon.

Then Ash walked over to where Brock was cooking lunch, "Hey, can I help ya?" Ash asked Brock, thinking about what Kenny said. "You? Cook? You're Ash right?" Brock laughed. "Very funny; so can I help you or not." Ash asked annoyed. "Okay, but why?" Brock asked confused. "I just feel like cooking." Ash didn't tell Brock why he really wanted to cook.

Meanwhile…

Kenny was writing down "what" exactly he thought of when he left the table. He then whispered to himself, "I hope this turns out alright…"

Meanwhile…

Pikachu, Misty, and Dawn were at the table Ash and Kenny were at a few minutes ago.

"Dawn are you okay now?" Misty asked her in concern. "Yeah; I feel better now that I talked about it." Dawn admitted. Pikachu looked up at Dawn, "Pika pi pika (What happened?)?" Pikachu asked Dawn. Dawn then pet Pikachu comfortably on the head and spoke softly, "Nothing, don't worry." Dawn smiled.

Then Pikachu remembered what Ash and Kenny were talking about before, _Could that have been what they were talking about? _Pikachu thought to itself.

**A/N: Okay, that chapter was a little hard to write, mainly because I don't know how guys talk about that kind of stuff. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that chappie! Oh, and trust me, there is going to be a lot of shippiness in the next chapter, so yay!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, chapter 5! There is going to be A LOT of shippiness in this chappie so I hope that you enjoy it!**

**Dedication: Okay, this story is still dedicated to my mom, but this chappie is dedicated to "****KeytoDestiny" for leaving such awesome reviews on all my stories, she is also a Penguinshipper! Thank you so much KeytoDestiny! I hope you like this chap!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Duh!**

Chapter 5—It's Like A Crazy Dream!

"Okay…and…done!" Kenny said as he skimmed through what he had just written. He then took a deep breath. "Maybe I'll keep this to myself for awhile." Kenny said to himself while thinking of how scary it would be to show his "paper" to Dawn.

While Kenny started thinking about how weird it was that he just wrote a…a poem, he heard a scream. He quickly got out of his tent (with the poem still in his hand) and ran towards the awful sound he just heard; it was Ash.

What was he doing? It seemed as if…if there was a…fire! Kenny then picked up his pace as he saw this; dropping the paper.

While this happened, the girls quickly ran to the commotion, Dawn noticed a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and read it in her head:

_Dear Blue Girl,_

_What shall the cause be to the tears shed and the temper spread? The only explanation I can come to is love. Love explains all the sorrow symptoms of this Blue Girl, but she is not alone. I feel the same feel as this Blue Girl; so please come to me…_

_Love,_

_Chestnut Brown Boy_

Dawn gasped at what she had read, although she didn't really understand what it meant. So she just stood there shocked, staring at the paper. _Who wrote this? _Dawn thought.

Misty then realized that Dawn was just standing there and grabbed her arm and dragged her along. "Come on, Dawn!" Misty shouted frightened by what was happening. By Misty's shout and Dawn's arm being pulled, Dawn snapped out of it and slid the poem in her pocket as she followed Misty to the fire.

"What happened?!" Kenny shouted to Ash and Brock, who were trying to put out the fire. "When I was cooking I started a fire!" Ash yelled back to him as he handed Brock the fire extinguisher. Kenny gasped. The girls and Pikachu came soon after Kenny did. "Oh my gosh!" Dawn yelled in fright.

It broke Kenny's heart to see Dawn so scared, but what could he do about it? A few seconds after Dawn, Misty, and Pikachu joined the commotion, Brock used the fire extinguisher to stop the fire. When it was finally over, everyone sighed in relief.

"What happened?" Misty asked Ash as she ran to him, out of breath. Ash then grabbed Misty's hand for support and gave it a tight squeeze. "Well," Ash said in a small voice, "you said you wanted to go out with a boy that could cook so…" Ash looked into Misty's eyes deeply, hoping she would understand.

"Oh, Ash, that's so sweet." Misty hugged him. She suddenly broke the hug and gave him a confused look, "How did you know that?" Misty asked him. "Uh…" Ash wanted to tell Misty, but he didn't want her to know about Kenny eavesdropping.

Misty turned to Dawn but she only shrugged. She then looked at Kenny, who sweat dropped. Misty raised an eyebrow at him, confusingly. "Well, I might've heard a little…" Kenny said embarrassed.

"What!?" Misty shouted at him. Dawn then blushed, remembering that she had said she wanted to go out with a boy that could right a poem. _Was Kenny the one who wrote that?! _Dawn thought to herself.

"Well…" Kenny looked at Misty, not knowing what to say. "How much did you hear?" Misty asked him with hope. Kenny remembered perfectly, but decided to bend the truth a little, "Uh…I think when you started talking about cooking." Kenny said with a shrug. "Okay, good…" Misty said as she turned back to Ash.

Misty spoke to Ash dreamingly, "So you tried to cook for me?" Ash blushed and said "yes," before he kissed her passionately. Dawn started to stare at Kenny, while she thought about the poem.

_Blue Girl and Chestnut Brown Boy…Our hair color! _Dawn thought, excitedly. _So I guess I'm Blue Girl, since my hair is blue, and he is Chestnut Brown Boy, since he has chestnut brown hair. Okay, now that I have that down…wait a minute…did he write love?! Oh my gosh, he did! Kenny…loves me…?_

Dawn then realized that Kenny was waving his hand in her face and saying, "Hello? Dawn? Are you there? Yoo hoo!"

"What?"

"You've been staring at me like that for five minutes now!" Kenny exclaimed.

"What are you talking about!? No I wasn't (though she knew she was)! Dawn then realized that she and Kenny were the only ones there.

"Uh, Kenny…I need to ask you something…" Dawn said as she pulled out Kenny's poem.

**A/N: OOH! Suspense! But don't worry, I'll add the next chappie tomorrow! I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi! I LOVE Kenny! Sry…randomness… Anyways, this chappie has a lot of Penguinshippy moments in it! Awesome! I hope you like it!**

**Dedication: To all my friends on FF, and all those awesome reviewers! **

**Disclaimer: **

**Kenny: Ooh! Can I do it?! **

**Me: Where did you come from?**

**Kenny: Punniplets brought me here to do the disclaimer.**

**Me: Okay… Go ahead.**

**Kenny: Yay! KengoGirl does NOT own Pokemon, or me!**

**Me: Yeah what he said!**

Chapter 6—That Was Sweet, But I'm Feisty

"You know Ash, that was really sweet of you." Misty said before she kissed Ash lightly on the cheek. "You really think so?" Ash asked Misty while blushing slightly.

He and Misty were in the spot where Dawn and Kenny were watching them yesterday. "Of course!" Misty exclaimed. "Although I think you're better off eating food than cooking it." Misty joked. "Yeah, you're right." Ash agreed. "Speaking of food." Ash smiled at Misty, who giggled and said, "Ash, I think you might have to wait a little bit longer before we eat." Misty stated pointing at Dawn and Kenny, who were in a different spot as Ash and Misty.

Misty figured something "interesting" was going on between them over there. "That's fine." Ash said as he put his hand on Misty's shoulder, still looking at Dawn and Kenny. "It's a great feeling to be with your one true love." Ash stated smoothly before walking away with Misty.

Poempoempoempoempoem

Kenny noticed the poem in Dawn's hand and his jaw dropped. He tried to speak, but lost all feeling in his lips. Kenny just stared at the paper, trying to think of how she got it. _I don't get it! How did she get that?! Why is this happening?! What do I do now?! _Kenny thought in a panic.

"Hey, Kenny…did you write this?" Dawn asked him in a small voice. "What, oh, um…" Kenny couldn't speak. Dawn looked at him seriously and spoke, "Kenny, tell me."

"No…" Kenny lied. "Well if you didn't then who did?" Dawn asked him, slightly disappointed that he was lying. "Um…I don't know…" Kenny said quietly. "Kenny, I know it was you." Dawn stated. But Kenny didn't say anything. He just looked at her in disbelief.

"You're Chestnut Brown Boy, and I'm Blue Girl." Dawn stated holding out the poem and pointing to the names as she said them.

Kenny took a deep breath and turned to look at her, "Dawn, I can't believe this. H-how d-did you find out?" "I'm a girl; things like this just come to you." Dawn stated calmly. "Oh…" Kenny looked away while blushing.

"Well, how did you find it?" Kenny asked Dawn. "It found it on the ground on my way here." Dawn answered. Kenny then remembered that when he went to see what was happening, he must've dropped the poem, and mentally slapped himself in the face for it. _Why do I have to be so stupid?! _Kenny thought.

There was an awkward silence until Dawn spoke up, "Uh, Kenny?" Dawn blushed. "Yeah?" He answered, confused by her blushing. Without saying a word, Dawn pointed to a curtain part of the poem that made Kenny's face just as red as hers, _"love." _

"Oh, that…" Kenny's voice drifted off. "Kenny? What does this poem mean?" Dawn stared at him. "Well, when you said that you wanted to go out with a boy that could right a poem I figured I should've wrote about something that was true." Kenny smiled slightly, blushing madly.

"Do you understand it know?" Kenny asked her. "Perfectly." Dawn smiled widely and kissed him lightly on the lips. They were both worried and excited at the same time.

Kenny smiled brightly and asked, "Does this mean you like the poem?" Dawn laughed and said, "Kenny, it was really sweet."

"Well then since you said you wanted to go out with a boy that could write poem…" Kenny smirked and Dawn nodded.

"Good then it's settled." Kenny said happily and tapped her shoulder playfully.

Dawn laughed and said, "What was that for?"

"You're it!" Kenny laughed as Dawn started chasing him around.

"You'll never catch me, 'DeeDee'!" Kenny laughed and Dawn, still chasing him actually didn't mind him calling her that.

"You're a feisty lover, but I'll get ya!" Dawn and Kenny both laughed hysterically as they chased each other around.

**A/N: Yay! It's finished! Phew! I really hoped you liked it! Please, please, please review and tell me what you think!!!!! And in case you're wondering why Dawn and Kenny didn't really kiss, like Ash and Misty is because, I think it would be kinda awkward, since Dawn is only ten… But I still hoped you enjoyed it! **

**Luv ya! Wendy, a Kenny fan girl!**


End file.
